Wedding night
by ayametsuki
Summary: Orihime tries to seduce her Ichigo... Short little thing, just for fun. Not full smut, more sentimental than hot. Rated "M" just because of the topic. Enjoy!


_A/N: Short little thing, just for fun. Not full smut, more sentimental than hot. Rated "M" just because of the topic. Enjoy. _

Wedding-night

Ichigo looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It was four in the morning. A little moan left his mouth. Who would have thought, that getting married was this fucking tiring? The memories of the day were still a blur inside his mind, a rush of colors, lights, smells and feelings. He honestly wouldn't be able to tell who had come in the end, and who hadn't, there had been so many guests, and the party had seemed to go on forever. He'd thought they'd never leave. Not that he had that bad a time, but he thought that today was supposed to be mainly about the two of them.

Only a few visions stood out from amongst the day's experiences. Like Yuzu's fierce hug, amidst tears, and Chad giving him the thumbs up, dressed in his best men's suite. Urahara walking up to the podium to make a speech (a dreaded moment). And of course Orihime, walking down the aile to meet him, in her shining white dress, that made her look like a real fairy-tail princess, holding his father's arm, since there was no one else to give her away... He would sure look back to this day later, with heartwarming fondness, but right now, everything was too fresh. Besides, he had other things to interest him at the moment...

His newly wed wife had disappeared into their bathroom smiling coyly, and saying that she had a surprise for him. It wasn't that hard a job to guess what could this be about, and though Ichigo tried to wait patiently, he was really in a sweat, since she had been inside for almost a quarter of an hour now. Ichigo supposed she must have some special outfit in mind for tonight, and he was really curious, and put on. She usually didn't wear stylish or sexy underwear. It didn't matter, for she was really appealing in anything. But it was only too easy to imagine her in lacy lingerie of tight fitting satin...

He had already discarded his wedding suit, his shirt and trousers, and was now laying on top of the comforter in nothing but his boxers. Finally he couldn't take it any more.

'Hime! Are you planing to come out at all?' he shouted.

'Coming... Nearly ready! I'm so nervous, I hope you'll like it!' came her voice from inside the bathroom.

Ichigo closed his eyes, shaking his head a little. Then the door creaked slowly open... He heard it's sound, and agitation returned with full force. He sat up, opening his eyes. They nearly bulged out of their sockets with the first glimpse.

Orihime stood in their bedroom door. Her eyes studied the floor shyly, and her hands were twisted together before herself, the fingers curling and uncurling. He looked her over... Then he quickly stuffed a hand to his mouth. Oh, God! It will burst out of him. He couldn't contain it!

Orihime's eyes snapped up, surprised, when she heard the first bubbles of laughter leave him. Her previously rosy cheeks turned brick red. She bit her lip, feeling a little mortified.

'I guess it's a fail then... I'm so clumsy with this...'

'Epic fail!' Ichigo laughed.

She looked up again, and suddenly her mortification was blown away, when her eyes connected with his. In his chocolate brown orbs, there was a deep, warm light, shining with such an intensity, that it seemed to melt her insides. It was love. His love for her.

'Come here...' he said gently, extending a hand towards her, and pulling her down to the bed. He kissed her, long and deep. It was not the passionate, lustful kiss she had been hoping for, but she wasn't disappointed. This was even better.

After breaking the kiss, Ichigo reached on top of her head, carefully removing the fluffy pink bunny ears from between her rich brown locks, that were still curly from all the work the hairdresser had done on them that morning.

'Who gave you this?' Ichigo asked, smiling.

'Rukia.'

'Yeah... that's what I thought. And this?' he asked, pointing to the violet, totally see-through nightgown, with some feathers on it's edges.

'Yoruichi-san.'

Ichigo slowly undid the single tie on the nightgown's front that was holding it in place, and the soft material slid off her shoulders fluidly, without any further encouragement.

'I see. What about this one?' he now pointed to the black corset and bra thing she was wearing underneath.

'Rangiku-chan.'

'Yeah... totally her style.'

Ichigo gently turned her around, so that he could reach the corset's buckles. He undid them slowly, one by one, placing a kiss to the freshly exposed skin on her back with each new opening. Orihime started shivering, but these shivers felt warm...

When he was done freeing her back all the way, he moved to face her. Orihime was shyly hugging the corset to herself, not letting it go. Ichigo smiled crookedly, and kissed her again. When the kiss ended, the corset was in his hands, and he was swinging it a little, and finally sent it flying through the room. Orihime giggled, fidgeting a little nervously from anticipation. Ichigo always managed to make her feel this way: like he had total control over her, and could do what ever he liked. It's needless to say how much she enjoyed that...

Ichigo's eyes traveled downwards. He reached out, and grabbed one of her legs, pulling it from under her, to the front.

'And where did this come from?' he continued her interrogation, while making caressing movements on her sensitive inner thighs, pulling down the baby-blue garter.

Orihime looked uncomfortable, while painfully aware of the heat rising up to her core from his actions.

'You'll be mad...'

He only questioned her with his eyes, continuing the caressing undressing.

'It was... well... Yuzu-chan.'

He frowned.

'She did mention something about you needing something blue.'

When the garter came off, he moved his hand back on her leg, until he reached her panties. He lightly touched the front of the ruby-red material, and the large strawberry worked to it's front. Orihime let out a soft moan.

'Now the only thing I need to know, is who though about this ridiculous one?'

She blushed.

'Tatsuki-chan...' she whispered.

Ichigo couldn't help laughing again. His hands were now caressing her bare belly, going up inside the valley of her beautiful breasts.

Orihime felt she owed him some explanation...

'You see... they all gave me things to wear this night, and I just didn't want to disappoint any of them... are you mad?'

Ichigo shook his head, amused, while hooking his fingers under the waistline of the strawberry panties.

'Not at all... the more for me to relieve you off!'

He pulled, and Orihime raised her hip a little, to allow the panties slide down. When she was fully naked, Ichigo pulled her with him, falling back to the awaiting softness of the pillows, with her on top of him. He wanted to kiss her, but he found something uncomfortably hard under his head. He hissed, reaching to see what it was. It was the stupid headband with the bunny ears.

'You know, this is perhaps the most silly of them all.'

Orihime giggled.

'Why? Some people find it...' she gulped. '...appetizing.'

Ichigo grinned.

'Hime, you don't have to turn yourself to half an animal to turn me on... one simple look is enough.'

She blushed at this.

'I thought you already knew that. My little wife...' he whispered into her ear, before kissing her, satisfyingly passionate this time. But he stopped after a while, an other mischievous smile lighting up his face.

'Look! I'm going to show you how stupid this is!' he said, reaching for the bunny ear, and putting the pink addiction on top of his own orange locks. 'See?'

He expected to earn more giggles from her, but when he looked at his new wife, he found that she had a very strange look on her features...

She suddenly leaned down, kissing him with so much passion, that he was momentary taken aback, and caressing his chest where ever she could reach with both hands, approaching his boxers.

'Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be used all along!' she breathed, huskily.

...

...

_A/N: Hope you smiled a little... Please leave a review to make me smile too!_


End file.
